Todo comenzó como un más que amigas, pero menos de lo que desearía
by Alice Smilegood
Summary: Mio y Ritsu siempre fueron "algo" más que amigas, pero menos de lo que una castaña hubiese deseado, ¿una bella rubia aprovechará la ocasión? Mugi/Ritsu/Mio


Hola chicos, ahora con un poco de drama Mugi/Ritsu/Mio, de nuevo xD Bueno... ahorita tengo como tres diferentes historias que aún necesitan pulirse, pero ya casi lo prometo ;) mientras tanto... ahí les va este :P

Disclaimer: K-on, ni ninguno de sus personajes es de mi pertenencia.

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Hacia años que eso había empezado... fue durante las vacaciones anteriores a entrar a la preparatoria, recuerdo tanto ese día... el momento de mayor dicha y que comenzó el mayor sufrimiento...

_Mio y yo estábamos en su cuarto, ella veía atentamente una película, una comedia romántica llamada 'Amigos con beneficio' yo fingía que prestaba atención mientras mi mente realmente vagaba en pensamientos sobre la pelinegra a mi lado. _

_"Que hermosa es..." pensé en voz alta sin darme cuenta._

_"¿Quién?¿Mila Kunis?" Me sonrojé, ella me escuchó._

_Vacilé por un momento, había prestado tan poca atención que no sabía que personaje se llamaba así._

_"Perdón... pero no estaba prestando atención a la película... ¿cuál personaje es?" La miré a los ojos y me rasqué la nuca, algo avergonzada por admitirlo._

_Rió ligeramente antes de decir "Mila Kunis, es el nombre de la actriz de la personaje principal, no es en si un personaje" Me sonrojé, le sonreí y ahora me rasqué la frente._

_Me sonrió "Ricchan baka" me dijo y dirigió de nuevo su mirada a la película, mientras nuevamente yo me sumergía en mis pensamientos inundados de ella._

_Al poco tiempo la película acabó, finalmente desperté de mi trance, escuché a Mio llamar mi nombre casi tan delicadamente que por un momento creí que lo estaba imaginando._

_"¿Me hablaste Mio?" _

_"Sí..." Me contestó sonrojada y veía el suelo nerviosamente._

_"¿qué ocurre?" _

_"Es que... después de ver la película, me di cuenta que... quizás, con otra finalidad claro tú, bueno... también yo, ya sabes podríamos, ser..." Sus palabras me sorprendían, ¿se me estaba declarando?_

_"No te entiendo Mio... habla pausado y coherente, por favor" Le dije burlona, se molestó, me dio un golpe en la cabeza, pero prosiguió._

_"Es que... Mira, sé que no prestaste atención en la película pero pues... el título lo dice todo, yo... estuve pensando...quizás tú y yo podríamos ser eso" Me sonrojé, me estaba proponiendo tener una relación de amigas con derecho... wtf?! "Pero..." Ugh, odio tanto los peros "No es con la misma finalidad... yo, lo pensé como por seguridad de ambas" ¿cómo eso sería seguro para ambas? "O sea...piensa en esto, si alguien te besa o me besa y por alguna razón no era la persona correcta, nos dolerá haberle entregado nuestro primer beso... además de que yo no sé hacerlo por lo que sería una manera práctica de aprender.." _

_Asentí fervientemente "Te entiendo... y creo que tienes toda la razón" Sonreí. Me acerqué a ella y como para cerrar el trato la besé, fue algo muy inocente y corto, quizás esto era malo aparentemente, pero... podría ser una manera de estar un paso más cerca de ella, quizás esta sería la vía rápida a su corazón._

Que equivocación más grande la mía, ella y yo estuvimos bajo esos términos toda la preparatoria, sin embargo yo era la única que salía lastimada. No era malo, en ese momento, por que el poder besarla era suficiente recompensa para el dolor emocional por el que tenía que pasar, por que, a final de cuentas, ella no era solo mía y a pesar de que no tenía un novio o algo así, tenía otras amigas con las que poco a poco iba remplazando aspectos que solo yo le proporcionaba antes, ahora yo no era la única en su vida, lo único que yo le proporcionaba que nadie más lo hacía era esto, eran los besos, las caricias acaloradas y es todo... era lo único que yo ahora tenía para ofrecerle que no podía nadie más. Por ahora...

_La preparatoria había acabado, la universidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, no literalmente hablando, ella y yo nos reunimos unos días antes de iniciar clases, con la finalidad de estar juntas, realmente, yo sentía que a este paso pronto sería mía._

_Yo estaba sentada en el suelo, ella estaba sentada entre mis piernas leyendo un libro, mientras yo dormitaba recargada en su hombro, suspiró, me imaginé que fue por el libro._

_"Ritsu" dijo casi en un suspiro, justo cuando yo estaba a punto de quedarme dormida._

_"¿Cuándo crees que llegue?" Ella sonó tan frágil, que me hizo preocuparme por un momento._

_"¿Llegar quien, princesa?" Le pregunté con sumo cuidado._

_"Mi príncipe azul" Escondió su cara entre sus manos y yo la abracé más fuerte, mientras yo oí algo dentro de mi desgarrarse, creo que fue mi corazón._

_"Cuando menos te lo esperes... quizás... siempre ha estado ahí y nunca te habías dado cuenta" YO QUIERO SER TU PRÍNCIPE deseé gritarle, pero sé que ella no estaba al tanto de mis sentimientos, para ella esto es un juego, una manera de llenar un vacío que yo parezco llenar... temporalmente._

Seguí jugando a su juego, hasta que un día llegó a mi dormitorio en la universidad, regularmente cuando ella quería jugar a 'más que amigas' era cuando venía a mi dormitorio, por lo que intuí que a eso venía, cuando llegó traté de besarla como normalmente pero negó la cabeza.

_"Ritsu... tenemos que hablar" eso me mató. _

Ella conoció a un joven, fuera de la universidad por supuesto, era un joven apuesto, estudiaba para profesor y era muy simpático, ella decidió terminar conmigo, aunque no entiendo qué terminó si nunca fuimos nada... Ella terminó conmigo, la finalidad era que a ella le gustó él, por lo tanto, yo ya no necesitaba llenar ese vacío, yo ya no era necesaria, ya ni siquiera para eso.

Una noche, un par de semanas después de esto, me llamó, me dijo que él le había preguntado si deseaba ser su novia.

_"Adivina la respuesta" Me dijo con una voz tan alegre que solo me hacía querer llorar. "Obvio que le dijiste que no" contesté sarcástica y ella negó, estaba tan feliz que ignoraba mi ironía._

Esa noche corrí al cuarto de Mugi, le conté todo y lloré en sus brazos.

_Toqué fervientemente la puerta del cuarto de Mugi, ella abrió a los pocos segundos, cuando me vio con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas me invitó a pasar, en cuanto cerró la puerta la abracé con fuerza y dejé las lágrimas fluir intensamente, mis sollozos aumentaban de volumen cuantos más segundos pasaban y ella solo me susurraba sinceras y dulces palabras de aliento._

_Al cabo de una hora me dijo "Ricchan, ¿quieres tomar asiento y explicarme qué es lo que tienes?" Asentí y me dirigió a su cama, se sentó recargada en la pared y me sentó entre sus piernas, justo como lo que yo hacía con Mio, suspiré y ella colocó su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello, calmándome con su acompasada respiración, olor exquisito y paciencia infinita._

_"Es Mio..." susurré y ella suspiró._

_"Ella te gusta, ¿cierto?" Dijo apretando un poco su abrazo._

_"Sí, pero... ella y yo... fuimos algo más que amigas..." Ella no pareció comprender, pero asintió incitándome a continuar "Ella y yo... éramos algo así como amigas con derechos" no necesité decirle más, Mio ya les había mencionado a todas respecto a su 'galán' por lo que ella entendió, tenía el corazón roto._

_Lloré en sus brazos hasta quedarme dormida, al día siguiente desperté y ahora estábamos acostadas en su cama, jamás dejó de rodearme con sus brazos, pero su aliento que ahora chocaba con el mío debido a la cercanía, me embriagaba lentamente._

Los días, las semanas, los meses pasaron y Mio terminó su relación con él, pero mientras su relación se debilitaba hasta el punto de romperse la mía con Mugi se volvía más fuerte.

_Un día, Mugi y yo vagábamos por el campus de la universidad íbamos tomadas de las manos y reíamos incesablemente de comentarios que tanto ella como yo hacíamos de repente. _

_Poco después llegamos al café de la universidad, después de ordenar nos sentamos en una mesa relativamente apartada._

_"Ricchan" Murmuró, volteé hacia ella, se veía adorable, sonrojada y con una sonrisa tímida._

_"¿Qué ocurre Mugi?" Contesté con una sonrisa y tomé su mano, quizás eso le quitaría un poco de la pena que tenía en ese momento._

_Tomó aire, y con una de sus gentiles sonrisas en el rostro continuó "Es que... hay algo que siempre he sentido, y siento que este es el momento perfecto para externarlo" Tomó aire de nuevo y prosiguió. "Te amo, Ritsu" _

_Me quedé helada ante sus palabras, fue algo sorpresivo, me hacían feliz, podría ser feliz con ella, pero... aún había algo que me detenía. _

_"Mugi... yo..." fui frenada por sus labios en los míos súbitamente, la emoción inmediata fue la sorpresa, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que le contestara el beso, duró muy poco, me separé de ella, no quería hacerle lo mismo que Mio me hizo a mi. "Mugi"_

_Ella mantuvo cerrados los ojos un par de segundos más y al abrirlos una lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla "Ritsu... dime la verdad, ¿sentiste algo?" _

_"Mugi... claro que sí" Dije con firmeza, sujetando sus manos de nueva cuenta, "Pero no puedo, no puedo lastimarte como ella lo hizo conmigo, ella me dio ilusiones vanas, vacías de que podríamos ser algo más, yo podría salir contigo... pero a final de cuentas aún la amo, necesito sanar, sacarla de mi mente y mi corazón, al menos lo suficiente para que tú tengas la mayoría y no ella"_

_Ella sonrío dulcemente "¿Me estás diciendo que tengo una oportunidad, cierto?" Sus ojos se veían opacos cuando terminó de hablar, moví mi mano y la pasé por su mejilla._

_"Claro que sí Mugi... solo sé paciente" Le regalé una de las sonrisas más grandes que he tenido recientemente y ella me abrazó, pude sentir que comenzó a sollozar en mi abrazo y temblaba ansiosa._

Un par de noches después, un toque se oyó en mi puerta, la abrí para encontrarme con una Mio que lloraba desconsolada. La dejé pasar, preocupada por ella, ella solo me abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a sollozar... me recordó a la noche que fui con Mugi y ahí fue cuando me imaginé que era lo que había pasado.

_"Él te hizo algo, ¿cierto?" Le dije seria, ya que estuvimos ambas dentro de la habitación._

_"No... bueno... sí, es que..." Las lágrimas corrieron con más fluidez en ese momento, suspiró. "Terminó conmigo" _

_"Ven acá" le dije, ella me abrazó y lloró en mi hombro por un rato, de nuevo se escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta, dejé a Mio en mi cama y fui abrir la puerta. _

_En cuanto abrí la puerta fui recibida por un beso en los labios y un abrazo de oso, abrí lo ojos por completo y vi a una muy sonrojada Mugi en mis brazos._

_"¡Mugi!" Exclamé sorprendida, Mio solo miraba todo desde mi cama boquiabierta. _

_"Hola corazón... veo que aquí está ella" Dijo, su voz sonaba cómica y sus palabras se tropezaban entre sí, un sabor ligeramente desagradable en los labios, era alcohol._

_"Mugi... veo que has bebido esta noche, ¿qué te pasa?" Le recriminé algo molesta, ella sabía cuanto me molestaba el alcohol._

_"Lo siento... es que una amiga me dijo 'ándale pruébalo' y después de unos cuantos... ya no me pude controlar y decidí visitar a mi princesa a su cuarto" Dijo moviendo sus cejas de manera inquisitiva, "Pero no esperaba que estuviera ella aquí" _

_"Hola, Mugi..." Dijo Mio un deje de desagrado quedaba en su voz, a Mio no le molestaba el alcohol, así que no entendí porqué se portaría así._

_"Ritsu... seguro te le declaraste ¿verdad?" Me dijo Mugi, el dolor se podía saborear agridulcemente en sus palabras._

_"¡Mugi!" Exclamé sorprendida por sus palabras._

_"¿Declarársele a quién?" Preguntó Mio, quien ahora se acercaba a Mugi._

_"A ti, por supuesto, la única lo suficiente ciega como para no ver que Ritsu se muere por ti" Mio abrió los ojos por completo ante el comentario de Mugi y yo solo me sonrojé "Yo me le declaré hace unos días, y no puede aceptar porque tú... porque te ama, porque escogiste a ese idiota en lugar de ella y tiene el corazón roto aún, todos se dan cuenta menos tú, yo veo aquello que tú no ves en ella y aun así aún no me puede elegir en lugar de ti..." Mugi estaba a punto de desmayarse, por lo que la levanté, y la llevé cargando estilo novia en luna de miel y la recosté en mi cama. Suspiré, quizás Mio crea que era una broma. _

_Volteé con Mio, quien me miraba perpleja, se acercó a mi y me besó, con la misma intensidad de antes, pero había algo... algo que lo hacía diferente, me recargó contra la pared y comenzó a tratar de desvestirme. Ya encontré lo que lo hacía diferente, la lujuria._

_Sus besos me drogaban y podía sentir la adrenalina recorrer mi cuerpo deseándola de vuelta, pero la detuve._

_"Tú no me amas" Le dije con una sonrisa triste. "Yo te amo, pero tú no a mi, no me hagas esto de nuevo, no me des a probar el paraíso para descubrir que realmente era el infierno" _

_Se separó de mi "Entonces... ¿la escoges a ella?" Dijo señalando a Mugi en el sillón._

_"Mio... tú siempre fuiste primordial para mi en todo, dejé que jugarás con mi sentimientos.. todo con la finalidad de que quizás... algún día, podría tener algo de oportunidad contigo, pero no es suficiente, yo quiero algo verdadero, un amor correspondido, no un amor en el cual me botarás en cuanto alguien más te atrae" _

_"Ritsu... déjame probarte que te puedo querer así como ella" Dijo tomando mi mano._

_"Mio, ese es el problema... tú me __**puedes**__**llegar**__ a querer de esa forma... ella ya lo hace" Me miró, y sonreí agriamente "Mira... seamos amigas de nuevo, empecemos otra vez, yo siempre te amaré, aunque esté con ella, pero hay veces en las que tienes que ir por lo seguro " Asintió._

__Había pasado un año, Mugi y yo habíamos empezado un relación, todo era felicidad, bueno, eso creí hasta que ella terminó conmigo, bueno... más bien fue un acuerdo mutuo.

_"Mugi... no es raro que, ¿jamás discutamos por nada?" Dije siendo sincera, después de 10 meses de relación._

_"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó inclinando su cabeza de una manera muy inocente._

_"Me refiero a que... estoy segura de que no todo debe ser felicidad en una relación, si no... debe haber algo mal, pero ninguna de las dos habla..." Mugi asintió._

_"Está bien, hablemos de lo que no nos gusta" Dijo Mugi con una sonrisa, yo asentí incentivando a continuar. "Esta relación" Dijo con una mirada seria._

_"A mi tampoco me gusta" Dije con la misma mirada. _

_"La perfección no es tan perfecta como creen" Dijo "Tu eres demasiado pasiva conmigo y algo que adoro de ti es que seas alocada e hiperactiva" _

_"Me soportas demasiadas tonterías, no me obligas a nada que no quiero, a pesar de que obligarme sería bueno" Le contesté. _

_Así seguimos, diciéndonos lo que no nos gustaba a cada una de la otra, enserio no era lo que quería._

_"Creo que debemos terminar... hemos estado mucho tiempo juntas en vano", dijo solemne, "No que no lo disfrutara, pero... no es lo que realmente buscamos o queremos" Le tomé la mano y le besé la mejilla ligeramente._

Llevaba ahora ya... dos meses "soltera y libre", Mugi desde hacía un mes había encontrado a alguien nuevo, aunque cuando la susodicha se le declaró la llevó ante mi para que yo le diera el visto bueno, sí, es raro, pero así es como funcionamos ella y yo, nos necesitamos y necesitamos la aprobación una de la otra, no por amor romántico, si no fraterno, ella se había vuelto mi hermana pequeña a pesar de que ella era un mes más grande que yo.

Ahora me hallaba recostada en un árbol, con los ojos cerrados y analizando lo que había pasado durante estos casi dos años desde que entré a la universidad, sentí que alguien se sentó a lado mío, pero a pesar de que mis ojos estaban cerrados el resto de mi sentidos ya sabían quien era.

-Hola Mio- Susurré sin abrir lo ojos,

-¿Ahora cómo me descubriste? Aquí no suenan igual mis pisadas - Dijo con una pequeña risa.

-Por tu olor además tu presencia es extrañamente reconocible para mi, incluso cuando no te puedo ver- Dije con una enorme sonrisa.

-Ya llegó- me dijo, me sentí confundida, no recuerdo que ella me hubiese comentado de alguien que llegaría pronto. -Finalmente abrí los ojos...- Eso no me oriento mucho por lo que yo abrí mis ojos.

-No te entiendo, Mio... - La observé detenidamente y vi algo que jamás había visto en sus ojos.. por lo que no lo pude identificar.

-Ya llegó mi príncipe, más bien, siempre estuvo ahí, siempre me amó, lo único que falta es que le diga te amo de vuelta...- Susurró mi pelinegra, acercándose peligrosamente a mis labios, la empujé un poco.

-¿Cómo?- Estaba sorprendida, jamás lo hubiera esperado.

-Cuando estuviste con Mugi... fue el lapso más tortuoso de mi existencia, cuando veía sus abrazos, besos, cariños... generaba un dolor en mi pecho, llámese celos, que no podía quitar de mi mente y corazón- Sus labios estaban a un suspiro de distancia y pude sentir que mi respiración se volvió pesada.- Por respeto no me interpuse en tu relación, sé que terminaste hace dos meses, pero... tenía que darte tiempo de estar sola, de borrar un poco a Mugi de tu corazón y así hubiera suficiente espacio para mi de nuevo.- Antes de que pudiera contestar ella me robó las palabras con un beso, dulce, sencillo, suave, completamente opuestos a los que ya habíamos tenido antes.

-Mio..- Salió como un suspiro de mis labios al separarse de los suyos.

-¿Qué ocurre Ricchan? - Una sonrisa, algo seductora a mi parecer, apareció en su rostro.

-El espacio siempre estuvo reservado para ti.

* * *

Ta dah! ¿qué les pareció? Dejen comentarios, opiniones, preguntas, solicitudes, whatever floats your boat dude :P Bueno, nos vemos luego, espero les haya gustado ;)


End file.
